the_vampire_diaries_originals_tv_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Stefan Salvatore
Stefan Salvatore was a 171 year old cured vampire and the brother of Damon and unnamed younger half brother. He was a doppelganger descending from Silas and was turned into a vampire by Katerina Petrova in 1864. He began a relationship with Elena Gilbert, another doppelganger that descended from Amara and looked like Katherine. He was the son of Giuseppe and Lillian, and inherited the Ripper gene from his mother. After killing Enzo, he was stabbed with a syringe filled with the cure by Bonnie Bennett and became human again. He sacrificed himself to save his brother and the town of Mystic Falls from being consumed by Hellfire. Appearances The Vampire Diaries: A Darker Truth *''A Darker Truth Part 1'' (photo) *''A Darker Truth Part 2'' (archive footage) *''A Darker Truth Part 3'' *''A Darker Truth Part 4'' (mentioned) Season One *''Pilot'' *''The Night of the Comet'' *''Friday Night Bites'' *''Family Ties'' *''You're Undead to Me'' *''Lost Girls'' *''Haunted'' *''162 Candles'' *''History Repeating'' *''The Turning Point'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Unpleasantville'' *''Children of the Damned'' *''Fool Me Once'' *''A Few Good Men'' *''There Goes the Neighborhood'' *''Let The Right One In'' *''Under Control'' *''Miss Mystic Falls'' *''Blood Brothers'' *''Isobel'' *''Founder's Day'' Season Two *''The Return'' *''Brave New World'' *''Bad Moon Rising'' *''Memory Lane'' *''Kill or Be Killed'' *''Plan B'' *''Masquerade'' *''Rose'' *''Katerina'' *''The Sacrifice'' *''By the Light of the Moon'' *''The Descent'' *''Daddy Issues'' *''Crying Wolf'' *''The Dinner Party'' *''The House Guest'' *''Know Thy Enemy'' *''The Last Dance'' *''Klaus'' *''The Last Day'' *''The Sun Also Rises'' *''As I Lay Dying'' Season Three *''The Birthday'' *''The Hybrid'' *''The End of the Affair'' *''Disturbing Behavior'' *''The Reckoning'' *''Smells Like Teen Spirit'' *''Ghost World'' *''Ordinary People'' *''Homecoming'' *''The New Deal'' *''Our Town'' *''The Ties That Bind'' *''Bringing Out The Dead'' *''Dangerous Liaisons'' *''All My Children'' *''1912'' *''Break On Through'' *''The Murder of One'' *''Heart of Darkness'' *''Do Not Go Gentle'' *''Before Sunset'' *''The Departed'' Season Four *''Growing Pains'' *''Memorial'' *''The Rager'' *''The Five'' *''The Killer'' *''We All Go a Little Mad Sometimes'' *''My Brother’s Keeper'' *''We'll Always Have Bourbon Street'' *''O Come, All Ye Faithful'' *''After School Special'' *''Catch Me If You Can'' *''A View to a Kill'' *''Into the Wild'' *''Down the Rabbit Hole'' *''Stand By Me'' *''Bring It On'' *''Because the Night'' *''American Gothic'' *''Pictures of You'' *''The Originals'' *''She's Come Undone'' *''The Walking Dead'' *''Graduation'' Season Five *''I Know What You Did Last Summer'' *''True Lies'' *''Original Sin'' *''For Whom the Bell Tolls'' *''Monster's Ball'' *''Handle with Care'' *''Death and the Maiden'' *''Dead Man on Campus'' *''The Cell'' *''Fifty Shades of Grayson'' *''500 Years of Solitude'' *''The Devil Inside'' *''Total Eclipse of the Heart'' *''No Exit'' *''Gone Girl'' *''While You Were Sleeping'' *''Rescue Me'' *''Resident Evil'' *''Man on Fire'' *''What Lies Beneath'' *''Promised Land'' *''Home'' Season Six *''I'll Remember'' *''Yellow Ledbetter'' *''Welcome to Paradise'' *''Black Hole Sun'' *''The World Has Turned and Left Me Here'' *''The More You Ignore Me, The Closer I Get'' *''Do You Remember the First Time?'' *''Fade Into You'' *''I Alone'' *''Christmas Through Your Eyes'' *''Woke Up With a Monster'' *''Prayer For the Dying'' *''The Day I Tried To Live'' *''Stay'' *''Let Her Go'' *''The Downward Spiral'' *''A Bird in a Gilded Cage'' *''I Never Could Love Like That'' *''Because'' *''I'd Leave My Happy Home For You'' *''I'll Wed You in the Golden Summertime'' *''I'm Thinking Of You All The While'' Season Seven *''Day One of Twenty-Two Thousand, Give or Take'' *''Never Let Me Go'' *''Age of Innocence'' *''I Carry Your Heart With Me'' *''Live Through This'' *''Best Served Cold'' *''Mommie Dearest'' *''Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me'' *''Cold as Ice'' *''Hell Is Other People'' *''Things We Lost in the Fire'' *''Postcards from the Edge'' *''This Woman's Work'' *''Moonlight on the Bayou'' *''I Would for You'' *''Days of Future Past'' *''I Went to the Woods'' (body possessed by Ambrose/possessing Marty) *''One Way or Another'' (body possessed by Ambrose/possessing Marty) *''Somebody That I Used to Know'' *''Kill 'Em All'' *''Requiem for a Dream'' *''Gods and Monsters'' Season Eight *''Hello, Brother'' *''Today Will Be Different'' *''You Decided That I Was Worth Saving'' *''An Eternity of Misery'' *''Coming Home Was a Mistake'' *''Detoured On Some Random Backwoods Path to Hell'' *''The Next Time I Hurt Somebody, It Could Be You'' *''We Have History Together'' *''The Simple Intimacy of the Near Touch'' *''Nostalgia's a Bitch'' *''You Made a Choice to Be Good'' *''What Are You?'' *''The Lies Will Catch Up To You'' *''It's Been a Hell of a Ride'' *''We're Planning a June Wedding'' *''I Was Feeling Epic'' Season Three *''A Streetcar Named Desire'' *''Behind the Black Horizon'' (indirectly mentioned) Season Five *''Where You Left Your Heart'' (indirectly mentioned) *''Don't It Just Break Your Heart'' (mentioned) *''The Tale of Two Wolves'' (mentioned) Season One *''This is the Part Where You Run'' (indirectly mentioned) *''Mombie Dearest'' (mentioned) *''Death Keeps Knocking On My Door'' (indirectly mentioned) Season Two *''This Year Will Be Different'' (mentioned) The Vampire Diaries: Digital Comics *''Vervain'' *''Home for the Holidays'' *''Day of the Hunter'' *''1969'' *''Laces'' *''Mad Maude'' *''The Mummy'' *''Grunge'' *''Burning Love'' *''War Effort'' *''Frat Pack'' *''Circus of Souls'' Stefan's Diaries *''Stefan's Diaries: Origins'' *''Stefan's Diaries: Bloodlust'' *''Stefan's Diaries: The Craving'' *''Stefan's Diaries: The Ripper'' *''Stefan's Diaries: The Asylum'' *''Stefan's Diaries: The Compelled'' Category:Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Doppelgängers Category:Humans Category:Ghosts Category:Males Category:Residents of Mystic Falls Category:Salvatore Family Category:Mystic Falls High Students Category:Deceased Characters